


[Podfic] A Beginner's Guide to Palmistry

by greedy_dancer



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Episode: s03e05 A Life in the Day, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: greywash's story, read aloud."Do you seriously not remember offering to teach me astrology?" Quentin asks, a laugh tucked inside it, like a razor blade.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Kudos: 9





	[Podfic] A Beginner's Guide to Palmistry

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Beginner's Guide to Palmistry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321254) by [greywash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywash/pseuds/greywash). 



> Not what I had planned on releasing first in this fandom, but there you go :p

  
cover art by: me

Length: 0:22:28  
Downloads: [MP3](https://bit.ly/2UnllWm) (click to stream, right-click to save) | [Podbook](https://bit.ly/2Ua2krr)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to greywash for having Blanket Permission to podfic! 
> 
> If you listened, I'd love to hear from you! You can find me on [Tumblr](http://greedydancer.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/greedydancer)! :)
> 
> (#QuentinLives)


End file.
